Locke & Gabe
by Gotfan8899
Summary: Gabe heads over to Keyhouse with every intent to hang out with Kinsey, but when she's not home he has to change course. *Spoilers contained for the first season*
1. Chapter 1

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

_This story does contain spoilers for the first season of Locke & Key and takes place after the events of the first season._

The vaguely defined daemon that inhabited the body of the Echo that Ellie brought back was only slightly irritated that it lost its first fight against the Locke family and their friends. For one thing it did manage to do away with Ellie and in the process gained a new ally in for the upcoming fight. However, eager as it was to start the next phase of its plan it knew that patience would be a key element if they were going to succeed. So, while the daemons gave their prey time to relax and lull them into a sense of security one of them decided it would be best to continue building the relationships that they started.

Using the Identity Key to change the daemon switched to Gabe and went on his way to Keyhouse to go see his girlfriend, Kinsey. Biking his way to the house the evil spirit thought of new ways to get close to the family. Wishing that the other daemon managed to strike Jackie instead of Eden so that way they could manipulate Tyler at the same time as Kinsey was one thing he was still trying to figure out. In any case Gabe knew he had the most valuable thing on his side, time. With the family thinking they were successful in getting rid of him, he could carefully make his plan this time and not be bested by a bunch of mortals.

As Gabe continued to have his thoughts run in and out of his head it was a matter of minutes before his bike stopped at the front door of Keyhouse. He hopped off his bike went up to the front door, he tried the doorknob and found it unlocked, Gabe walked into the threshold of the house and felt an immediate chill. Before calling out for Kinsey he walked around the house a little looking at the variety of objects that had to do with the history of the house and the keys. Gabe turned the corner into the kitchen and was stopped with a stare from Tyler sitting at the table abruptly interrupted from his cereal.

"Hey Gabe. Didn't think to knock?", Tyler asked looking at Gabe

"Hey man! Uh, yeah no I guess I just kinda walked in. My bad.", Gabe said being somewhat honest

"Well Kinsey's not here.", Tyler said before taking another bite of cereal

"She's not?", Gabe asked

"Nope. Her, Bode, and my mom went to the beach for the day.", Tyler said taking one last bite of his cereal then drinking the remaining milk in the bowl.

Gabe walked up to the table and put his hands on the back of the chair opposite of Tyler, leaning over his arms.

"So, why aren't you with them?", Gabe asked

Tyler got up and put his bowl in the sink and rinsing it out.

"Uh, just didn't feel in the mood for a beach today.", Tyler answered

Tyler leaned on the counter and checked his phone.

"Well I guess my plans for the day are gone.", Gabe said

"You didn't text her before coming over?", Tyler asked

"No, I just assumed she'd be home and would want to spend some time with me.", Gabe said

"That's a little more than presumptuous. I guess you learned a lesson today.", Tyler said

"Yeah, guess so.", Gabe said

Gabe thought about it for a moment and realized what Tyler had said, the rest of the family were going to be gone the entire day and it was still 10 in the morning. Maybe he could try and spin this to his advantage and get the in with Tyler he was looking for.

"So, what are you going to do now?", Tyler asked

"I don't know. What are you doing today?", Gabe asked

Much to Tyler's surprise, having not expected Gabe to take any additional interest in him.

"Uh, mostly just hang around here. Jackie is in Vermont visiting family this weekend. I kind of burned bridges with my friends on the hockey team. I was going to go on a run in a few minutes though.", Tyler said

Gabe just took notice that Tyler was wearing athletic shorts and an old shirt.

"I could actually go for a run if you don't mind the company.", Gabe asking to come along and develop more of a dialogue between the two.

"You're going to run in jeans?", Tyler asked pointing at Gabe's pants

"Do you have a pair of shorts I could borrow?", Gabe asked

"Yeah, I might have some that fit you. Wait here.", Tyler said before going up to his room and grabbing a smaller pair of shorts that he had to fit the skinnier boy.

Tyler came back downstairs and tossed the shorts at Gabe, then went back to looking at his phone. Gabe kicked off his shoes, undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped the fly and pulled his pants off. Tyler tried to not make it obvious but looked out of the corner of his eye to see Gabe in his red Hanes boxer briefs before quickly pulling the shorts up and concealing the tight underwear.

"How do they fit?", Tyler asked

"I don't think they'll fall off", Gabe said putting his shoes back on and draping his jeans over one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Great. Ready?", Tyler asked

"Yeah.", Gabe said

"Let's go.", Tyler said before taking off on a light jog through the house and out the back to the rough gravel pathways around the property, Gabe following closely behind.

As they were approaching a long strait Gabe thought it would be an opportunity to get a couple of words in with Tyler, so he sped up to be level with Tyler. While a daemon would normally not be subject to physical constraints even in an Echo's body there was a physical challenge for Gabe.

"I didn't peg you as a runner.", Tyler said as Gabe caught up to him

"Every so often.", Gabe said a little more out of breath than Tyler

"So, how have you been dealing with it?", Gabe asked

"With what?", Tyler asked

"Oh, come on. Everything that happened. I wasn't even a huge part of it but I'm still a little messed up from it.", Gabe said fabricating feelings

"Really?", Tyler asked looking at Gabe while keeping pace

Gabe just nodded.

"I get these dreams about down there in the cave. But they don't always feel like I'm dreaming, more like I'm awake but I'm paralyzed and can't do anything but watch.", Gabe said creating another lie

"If I'm being honest, I feel the same. I haven't been having any dreams, but it doesn't feel like it's over yet. It's like Kinsey said, it all feels too easy. I can't shake it.", Tyler admitted

The straight turned into an uphill drive so the talking stopped momentarily. As they reached the top Tyler stopped and grabbed Gabe by the arm as he continued to run.

"Careful. Don't need any more death around me right now.", Tyler said pointing out to the ocean.

Gabe walked to the visible edge and saw that it was actually a cliff adorned with a crown of jagged rocks below it.

"Thanks.", Gabe said backing away from the edge

Tyler took a seat on the ground and caught his breath.

"I like to take a break here.", Tyler said looking out over the peaceful ocean and the sun rising into the morning sky.

Gabe sat down next to him, also catching his breath.

"I don't know that much about you Gabe.", Tyler said

"Well what do you want to know?", Gabe asked

"Tell me who you are.", Tyler said

"I don't know. I guess I'd consider myself a nerd. I do stuff like get dressed up as a local legend for a movie to try and make friends, and also get a girl to notice me.", Gabe said both of them got a small chuckle out of that.

"I suppose until coming here I always felt like I was a little off or a little weird to normal people. My parents always reassured me that I'd make friends soon enough, but it never really felt like it was going to happen. Then we moved here, and I met your sister. So, I guess they were right.", Gabe said expertly lying though his teeth.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Back in Washington I was always know as a popular guy. Don't get me wrong I had a lot of friends, but it didn't feel like I had any real friends, so from time to time I'd feel all alone even when I was surrounded with people.", Tyler said

Tyler put his hands on the ground and leaned back using his arms to hold him up.

"It's a shitty feeling being alone.", Gabe said taking the same position as Tyler and putting his left hand very close to Tyler's right.

The two stared out over the ocean and Gabe put his pinky over Tyler's. Tyler didn't look down but could feel the pinky on top of his. Tyler let it go on for only a few seconds before pulling his arm away and standing up.

"You ready to get back?", Tyler asked

"Yeah.", Gabe said

Tyler extended his hand to help Gabe up. Gabe took Tyler's hand and let him help pull him to his feet. The dirty and sweaty hands locked place until Gabe was up. Tyler looked shaken and then took off down the rise and headed back to Keyhouse. Gabe followed him back, but Tyler made sure to stay ahead of him the entire way back. Gabe was almost certain he had Tyler in the palm of his hand, but he had to be sure. His chance to make sure he had Tyler was coming up as soon as they got back to the house. They got back to Keyhouse and Tyler went to the kitchen and got two glasses of water, one for himself and one for Gabe.

"Thanks.", Gabe said accepting the water from Tyler

"Sure. I'm glad you joined me on my run. I enjoyed the company. Your company.", Tyler said

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you around.", Tyler said

As Tyler was about to leave, he was stopped by Gabe.

"Actually, I was going to ask if I could shower here?", Gabe asked

"Why?", Well I could hang around here until Kinsey gets back and it would be nice to be clean for her.

"Uh, sure. Follow me.", Tyler said before going up the stairs.

"You can use the shower in that guest room.", Tyler said pointing to the room that was across from his room.

"Everything that you'll need is in there and when you're done throw the towel and my shorts into the hamper.", Tyler said

"Thanks.", Gabe said

"Yeah.", Tyler said before going into his room and shutting the door.

Gabe grinned and headed to the bathroom. He knew exactly what his plan was going to entail. He'd take the shower, dry off, then go to Tyler's room and ask if he had a clean shirt that he could borrow since his was now damp with sweat. With any hope, he would catch Tyler in a compromising position, and Tyler would like the show of him in nothing but a towel. Gabe undressed and admired the form he'd chosen in the mirror before stepping into the shower and washed himself off. He made sure to take a quick shower and then dried himself off with the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Now was the time to make his move. Gabe left the guest room and walked over to Tyler's door. Gabe thought about knocking but didn't want to take the chance of Tyler putting something on before coming to the door.

Gabe opened the door and pushed it open. Tyler wasn't in the bedroom, but there was steam coming from the open bathroom door. Gabe walked over to the bathroom and looked into see Tyler jerking his dick in the shower, through the gap in the shower curtain and the wall. Gabe thought of saying something but then decided to wait. Gabe waited and listened as Tyler began to softly moan. Then something gave Gabe all the reassurance that he needed.

"Oh Gabe.", Tyler moaned in what he thought was the privacy of his own bathroom

Gabe knew this was the moment to pull Tyler out of his fantasy.

"Hey Tyler.", Gabe said from just outside the bathroom

"Jesus fuck, Gabe! What the hell?", Tyler said turning off the water and grabbing his towel from inside the shower and began drying himself off.

"I knocked, I guess you didn't hear me.", Gabe said lying again

"No, I didn't. What do you want?", Tyler said wrapping the towel around his waist and pulling the curtain back. Tyler still had some water droplets on his body in his haste to dry off. His dick had softened quickly enough that it wasn't particularly noticeable to Gabe.

"I was going to ask if you had a shirt I could borrow. But, I-I did I hear what I think I heard?", Gabe asked referring to Tyler's moan of his name.

Gabe and Tyler were both trying to get a hold of them self as they each looked over each other's bodies. Gabe couldn't help admiring Tyler's six pack and arm muscles, it was a much different view from the last time he had Tyler in such a compromising position, when he was in the form of Dodge and Tyler was drunk. While Tyler liked the look of Gabe's slender frame and abs.

"What?", Tyler asked

"I heard you moan my name.", Gabe stopped playing coy and directly attacked

"That's insane! Get out of my room!", Tyler yelled at Gabe

"No! You moaned my name and you know it! You were jerking off to me.", Gabe again directly confronted Tyler.

Tyler tried to keep up that Gabe was lying but he had to continue looking at Gabe in a towel and his body was betraying him as his breathing started to quicken, and a lump began to show in the front of his towel.

"No. You're a fucking liar.", Tyler said a little weaker

Gabe stepped into the bathroom and closed in on Tyler. Tyler could easily shove Gabe out of the way and get past him, but he stayed instead. Gabe didn't stop until he was just inches away from Tyler's body.

"Its okay Tyler.", Gabe said placing his right hand on Tyler's left pec and letting it fall slowly down his body to the towel covering Tyler.

Tyler leaned in and kissed Gabe. Gabe let Tyler kiss him and then led the two into making out, the two sharing several open mouth kisses, their soft lips crashing together numerous times. While Tyler used his hands to caress the small of Gabe's back and hold the back of his head, Gabe took his right hand and snuck it under Tyler's towel and grabbed hold of his semi-hard dick and started moving his hand back and forth making Tyler moan into his mouth.

Gabe pulled away from Tyler's furious kissing and looked him in the eyes. Tyler's face could be read like a book, he was in a very vulnerable position at the moment and didn't know what Gabe would do next. Gabe used his left hand to pull the towel that was tucked into itself out and let Tyler's towel drop to the floor. Tyler was left stark naked with Gabe's hand working his 7-inch cock.

"So, you're circumcised?", Gabe asked looking down at Tyler's penis. Gabe didn't get a good look at it the last time, but he knew it felt good and that Tyler knew how to use it.

"Uh, yeah.", Tyler said a little thrown back by the question.

"Come on.", Gabe said letting go of Tyler's cock and grabbing him by the wrist.

Gabe led Tyler to his bed and had him lay back on it. Gabe went and closed the door to the room, just in case anyone got home early. Gabe climbed on top of Tyler and straddled his waist. Gabe kissed Tyler again and then worked his way down Tyler's body stopping at intervals to play with him as much as he could. Gabe kissed Tyler's neck and slid down his body to the nipples where his kissed, sucked, licked, and pulled on them. Giving one nipple the attention then switching to the other going back and forth for minutes, teasing Tyler longer and longer.

"Oh, Gabe!", Tyler moaned

Gabe enjoyed that he was making the teen moan for him. After Gabe was content with the work that he had done on Tyler's nipples, he decided to move further down his body. Gabe traced the outline of Tyler's abs but really wanted to get to his main prize. Tyler kept his pubes trimmed, and at the moment they were pretty short, he also had an average pair of nuts attached to his big dick. Gabe settled in between Tyler's legs and went to work. He grabbed Tyler's dick with his right hand and played with his balls using the left.

"Oh, yeah!", Tyler again moaned as Gabe played with him

"That's right Ty. Moan for me.", Gabe said shortening Tyler's name

"Suck me Gabe.", Tyler commanded

"As you wish.", Gabe said

Gabe rose up slightly and took the helmet head into his mouth, lathering it in his saliva and licking the underside with his tongue.

"Fuuuck!", Tyler moaned

Tyler was used to blowjobs and sex, but Gabe was doing something different. Gabe was working slowly, just getting him riled up but not actually trying to make him cum. Gabe slowly took more of Tyler's dick in his mouth until he was about halfway down and then switching up his routine. Gabe took his left hand that had been playing with Tyler's balls and moved it to start playing with Tyler's nipples again.

"Ahhhh.", an immediate moan from Tyler

"Wh-Why are you so good?", Tyler asked

Gabe didn't respond, instead he kept working Tyler who started to move his hips. Gabe suddenly felt a hand grab him by the hair and push him further onto Tyler's dick. Gabe was ready for this of course and was more than happy to go along. Tyler started to buck his hips and slowly began face fucking Gabe. Gabe took his right hand from Tyler's dick and let Tyler put as much in his mouth as he wanted to. Instead Gabe used his right hand for another endeavor.

Gabe wiped some of the spit that dripped down Tyler's dick and swirled it around his forefingers. Gabe then put his index finger under Tyler's balls and slid it into Tyler's hairy crack looking for his hole. Once Gabe found the tight ring, he pushed his finger into Tyler getting to the second knuckle.

"Unghhhh!" Tyler moaned feeling the foreign object entered into him. Tyler had only dabbled in butt play never having anything larger than a toothbrush a couple inches in him.

Gabe mentally smiled at his ability to so quickly gain the trust of Tyler and get him into sexual positions, now he had the opportunity to play with his ass. Gabe thrust the rest of his index finger in Tyler who moaned again. Tyler started to thrust his hips at a quicker pace. Gabe felt his mouth become flooded with Tyler's pre-cum, as much as he wanted to swallow it he couldn't with Tyler ramming his throat. Gabe had no choice but to let the pre-cum saliva mixture run out of his mouth, down Tyler's dick, flowing on the side of his balls, and coming to his taint. On the upside this gave Gabe more lube as he wet his fingers with it and stuck two fingers deep into Tyler.

"Mmmmph.", Tyler tried to stifle the moan as Gabe's middle finger hit his prostate and his whole body shuddered.

Gabe furiously finger banged the Locke boy stretching him out as much as he could. Tyler help back as long as he could, but it was all too much for him. Gabe playing with his tits and asshole, his dick sliding in and out of Gabe's warm wet mouth.

"Fuck. Fuck! Fuck! Fuu", Tyler's moans trailed off as he bit his lower lip and released a tidal wave of cum into Gabe.

Gabe withdrew his hands from Tyler's body and let Tyler fill his mouth with hot salty cum. Tyler's breathing was heavy as he let go of Gabe's hair and experienced the aftershocks of his orgasm. Gabe pulled off of Tyler's cock and swallowed everything Tyler gifted him. Gabe wiped his fingers on the towel he was still wearing and smiled.

"You must have not come for a while.", Gabe stated with the ridiculous amount of semen he just swallowed in mind.

"I've been preoccupied.", Tyler said

"You want to come again?", Gabe asked with a smile

"Maybe.", Tyler said also smiling

Gabe grabbed the towel he was wearing and dropped it. Tyler's jaw dropped, Gabe knew what he was working with, after all he decided the size it would be. Gabe had shaved pubes, a huge set of balls on him, and a 7-inch, flaccid, uncut cock.

"My mom always said if you don't close your mouth bugs will fly in there.", Gabe said looking at Tyler's mouth agape.

"I've just…I haven't seen one that big in person.", Tyler said

"Well thank you.", Gabe said taking his cock and stroking it

"Sit up.", Gabe commanded Tyler to sit up on the edge of the bed, which he did

Gabe peeled back his foreskin and showed off his pink mushroom head. It didn't take long for Gabe to make himself hard, and at 9 inches he was a sight to see.

"Open up.", Gabe again said

Tyler opened his mouth and moved forward to take Gabe's glistening cock head in his mouth. Tyler had never had a dick in his mouth and didn't know what to do, but he just opened his mouth and laid his tongue flat hoping Gabe knew that he was new at this.

"Oh, you've got a nice wet mouth.", Gabe complimented Tyler as he closed his lips around his dick.

Gabe ran his hands through Tyler's dirty blonde hair. Tyler took his right hand and placed it on Gabe's massive dick and started to jerk him off. Tyler used his tongue to lick what he could, but it was such an unusual feeling for him, he wasn't sure if he was doing it right.

"You've got to breathe through your nose and relax. No one's going to make you take this entire dick down your throat.", Gabe said as he continued to play with Tyler's hair and sensed his reluctance

Tyler took the advice and stated to breathe through his nose and slowly took more of Gabe in his mouth. Gabe was surprised, but with his gentle approach Tyler learned to get four and a half inches of his dick in his mouth. Gabe loved the feeling of teaching the boy some new tricks, but as the patience methods was yielding results, the results came slowly and he wanted to move on. Gabe pulled his dick from Tyler's mouth, and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Did I do something wrong?", Tyler asked

"No, no, no baby. You were doing fine. I just wanted to move on.", Gabe said and even surprised himself with the baby line.

"How long do you think you could hold up your legs?", Gabe asked stroking his dick to keep hard.

"You mean like this?", Tyler asked kicking his legs back in the air and grabbing them by the ankles emulating the porn he'd seen before.

"Yeah.", Gabe said

"I don't know probably a while.", Tyler said

"Good.", Gabe said

Tyler braced himself because he knew what was coming. He tried to relax to minimize the pain he'd heard about with many bottoms first time. Gabe walked up to the exposed hair haloed hole and rubbed his dick along the open crack. Gabe pulled back placed his dick on Tyler's bud and pushed past the tight ring of muscles sliding two inches of his rock-hard cock in Tyler.

"Ghaaa.", Tyler let out a cry of pain

"You okay?", Gabe quickly asked an odd moment of compassion from the daemon.

"Yeah, its okay.", Tyler said masking the slight discomfort

Gabe continued and slowly started to get Tyler's hole used to its new owner. Gabe loved the sight below him, the man of the Locke family beneath him getting fucked up the ass. At the same time Gabe didn't want to hurt Tyler otherwise his plan wouldn't work. The longer Gabe gently rocked back and forth the looser Tyler became letting in 4 inches of Gabe's cock. Gabe noticed that Tyler's prostate getting hit was getting him hard again. With his free left hand Gabe took hold of Tyler's dick and started to pump it again.

"Fuck, Gabe!", Tyler said closing his eyes and biting his lower lip

Tyler continued to loosen and now had about six inches going in and out of him. Gabe felt like Tyler had been loosened up enough and quite frankly just wanted to cum. Gabe pulled back and then slammed the rest of his dick into Tyler.

"Shit!", Tyler screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure

"Fuck you're so tight!", Gabe screamed

Gabe started to fuck fast and hard with his balls slapping against Tyler's ass. Gabe continued to jerk Tyler off. Neither knew how long this had lasted but Tyler was starting to get tired from holding his legs up.

"Ga-Gabe. I'm gonna cum!", Tyler moaned as Gabe fucked him and expertly played with his dick.

"Gabe! Gabe! Fuck!", Tyler said as his dick started to spray cum all over him, hitting him on his chest, abs, and dribbling over Gabe's hand. Gabe then rotated his hand on the sensitive head of Tyler's dick.

Tyler's hole tightened up, and Gabe pulled out. Gabe stood over Tyler, who lowered his legs, and jerked his cock until he closed his eyes and let his cum fly on Tyler's body. Gabe hit his face, neck, chest, and stomach. Tyler was in shock. However, Gabe was fully aware, he licked his hand clean of his own cum, then he licked clean Tyler's dick and pubic area, Gabe licked up and swallowed every drop of cum on Tyler's body. Tyler could do nothing but moan as he felt Gabe's warm tongue bathe his body. Gabe reached Tyler's face and he licked the glob of his cum off Tyler's cheek before kissing him. Tyler could taste the remnants of the jizz in Gabe's mouth, he was unsure if he was tasting his cum or Gabe's, but he didn't care. No girl had ever made him cum like that before.

Gabe broke the kiss and smiled at Tyler. Tyler smiled back. Gabe got off Tyler and off the bed, he picked up his towel and wiped his dick off, then wiped down Tyler's body. Gabe then went to Tyler's dresser and looked for a shirt that would fit him.

"What are you doing?", Tyler asked sitting up on his elbows

"Looking for a shirt.", Gabe said pulling one out and putting it on.

"Why?", Tyler asked

"Because I've got to go. I'm also going to borrow these.", Gabe said pulling out a pair of boxers and slipping them on.

"Why are you leaving?", Tyler asked getting up from the bed.

"Because I can't be here when Kinsey gets back. Not after what happened. It will be way to weird. I know we have to work it out but now isn't the time.", Gabe said leaving the room and going to grab his dirty clothes from the guest bathroom.

"But you can stay a little longer, they won't be home for hours.", Tyler yelled across the hall quickly throwing on a pair of shorts on.

"I don't want to take the chance they come home early.", Gabe said walking down the stairs to the kitchen

Tyler followed him to the kitchen to see Gabe putting on his jeans.

"Okay, but-", Tyler said but Gabe cut him off

"Look, not today. But if you want to have fun again then just text me because I have a couple ideas that could make this even better.", Gabe said before giving Tyler a deep and passionate kiss and letting his hand wander down Tyler's back, under his shorts and grabbing a handful of Tyler's ass.

"Bye sweetie.", Gabe said running out the front door and hopping on his bike riding away.

Tyler stood in the doorway longing for more.

Gabe biked away with a smile on his face. As long as his plans were on hold, at least now he could fuck Tyler whenever he felt like.

_If there is enough interest then I'll continue the story involving other boys from the show, but if not then this will be the only chapter. You've got to let me know though, either a review or a PM._

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

_This story does contain spoilers for the first season of Locke & Key and takes place after the events of the first season._

Three days after Gabe and Tyler's coming together Tyler couldn't get Gabe out of his mind or that he said he could make it even better. Tyler wanted to text Gabe and ask him to come over, but he was too nervous to do so fearing that bringing Gabe back over would answer more questions about himself that he didn't know if he wanted answered.

Gabe had also been noticeably distant from Kinsey only texting her in short spurts and not coming over. Gabe didn't think that his efforts to get closer to the Locke family would actually have some mortal effect on him to actually care about Tyler. That being said they were small feelings and nothing of consequence but, Gabe didn't want to be the one to text Tyler, he wanted Tyler to text him validating the idea that he had gotten into Tyler's mind. However, he had begun growing weary of waiting and was about to breakdown when he got a text from Tyler.

"Heyy", Tyler texted immediately bringing a smile to Gabe's face

Gabe let the text go unread for a few minutes attempting to not look eager. Meanwhile Tyler was pacing back and forth in his room with his heart pounding waiting on a response from Gabe. Gabe waited a total of 7 minutes before sending back the simplest reply, but one that signaled his intentions for Tyler.

"Heyy", Gabe texted back matching Tyler's hey with two y's

"What's up?", Tyler texted almost immediately wanting to keep a fast and continuous conversation going

"Not much just sitting around

Waiting for something to happen ;)", Gabe double texted and sent a winking emoji giving Tyler no room for imagination of what he was expecting to happen.

"Well the family is out doing stuff today if you want to come over", Tyler texted giving Gabe an open invitation

"Omw", Gabe texted with a huge grin on his face

Gabe hopped on his bike and made his way to Keyhouse thinking about the amazing time he was about to have with Tyler, and hopefully, if Tyler was willing to accept his idea, other people too. It was only a short bike ride to the Keyhouse from the park that he was at therefore only taking him minutes to arrive at the front door. Gabe got off his bike, ran up the steps, opened the door, and crossed the threshold.

"Tyler?", Gabe asked

"Upstairs!", Tyler yelled from his room

Gabe took the stairs two at a time, running like a kid to his presents on Christmas morning. He had no idea he was capable of feeling like this but something about Tyler just had a hold of him, similar to the hold he held on Tyler. Tyler's door was open, and Gabe walked into the room expecting to see Tyler waiting for him on his bed. Instead the room was empty with no one in sight.

Tyler, hiding behind his door, pushed on the door, slamming it shut. Gabe turned around to see what was going on, he only caught a brief glimpse of Tyler coming toward him before Tyler crashed his lips against his. Tyler grabbed the back of Gabe's head and ran his hand through his hair while his other hand pushed against the small of his back holding him even closer to his body. Gabe was fully receptive to the surprise kiss using one of his hands to caress Tyler's incredible jawline and then grabbing the ass that he had missed these past three days with his other hand. The two mutually broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, neither one letting go of the other.

"What was that?", Gabe asked smiling at Tyler

"Thought I'd surprise you.", Tyler said smiling back

"Well, it was a good surprise.", Gabe said complimenting the Locke teen

"Thanks.", Tyler said before kissing Gabe softly again

Gabe broke the light kiss and released his hold on Tyler and walked over to the window and looked out.

"So, you want to have some fun, right?", Gabe asked while looking out the window

"Uh, yeah.", Tyler said sitting down on his bed

"Remember how I said I could make this more fun?", Gabe asked

"Yeah. I've been curious about that.", Tyler said

"I bet you have.", Gabe said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Tyler on the bed

"So, what did you have in mind?", Tyler asked while he ran his hand up and down Gabe's back

"Okay, what do you think about involving another person?", Gabe asked placing his hand on Tyler's thigh.

Tyler stopped running his hand on Gabe's back and withdrew it. Tyler looked into Gabe's eyes with confusion.

"What do you mean?", Tyler asked

"I mean, there are a lot of other good-looking boys in this town. I think it would be fun for the both of us if we invited one of them over.", Gabe elaborated

"Am I, am I not enough for you?", Tyler asked showing a very vulnerable side to Gabe

"No, no. I just. It's. Okay, before I came here I had quite a few…experiences, and some of those experiences involved more than two people. Those experiences can be extremely pleasurable because having multiple people play with you instead of one is…is just. I really think you should give it a chance.", Gabe again elaborated and found himself losing words thinking back to his previous sexual encounters the last time his spirit was on earth and getting aroused.

"I-I don't know.", Tyler said

"Trust me, they aren't competing with you. I've only got eyes for you, they are only going to be here to enhance the sex.", Gabe said trying to reassure Tyler

"Well…who did you have in mind?", Tyler asked seemingly open to the idea

"I was thinking I could invite Scot over.", Gabe said bringing forward his suggestion

"Scot? H-he's straight. He also was falling for Kinsey, but then she chose you.", Tyler said in utter confusion

"And how is that working out? Look, we don't know for sure, but I've got a feeling.", Gabe said

"What if you're wrong? He could out me to the whole school!", Tyler said

"I don't think I'm wrong, but if I am then we always a backup that we could use.", Gabe said alluding to something

"What?", Tyler said with confusion and also wanting to know what Gabe meant

"Well, you've still got the music box key right?", Gabe said referring to the key that allowed the user to compel others to do what they said.

"Woah, woah, woah!", Tyler said standing up from the bed

"You're talking about taking away someone's free will for sex!", Tyler voiced his concerns

"I know that's what it seems like, but all it will take is the first step and then we wouldn't even need the box anymore. Boys just need a little push sometimes to bring them to the better side.", Gabe tried to reason with Tyler

"Look, I'm okay with you inviting him over, but if he's uncomfortable with it then that's the end of it, okay? I will not do something against his will.", Tyler said laying out his terms

"Okay. Okay. That's fine. I promise I won't use the box.", Gabe said knowing full well he would if that's what it took.

"Okay. Go ahead and text him.", Tyler said sitting back down on his bed feeling a little uneasy after only a few short moments ago being filled with excited energy.

Gabe texted Scot asking him to come over to hang out. Scot texted back that he had just gotten off his shift and he was on his way.

"Listen. I know you're nervous but trust me Ty this is going to be better than just us.", Gabe said while walking over to Tyler

Gabe kissed Tyler and used his mass to push Tyler back on his bed. Tyler let Gabe straddle him and the two made out. Gabe used his hips to grind against Tyler, the two moaned into each other until there was a knock at the door. Gabe got off of Tyler and got off the bed with Tyler following. The two made their way down the stairs and to the door. Tyler grabbed the doorknob, took a deep breath, and opened the door. There stood Scot in all his English glory wearing a yellow polo and jeans.

"Hey guys.", Scot said

"Hey man, come on in.", Tyler said letting Scot in the door.

"Hey, Gabe.", Scot said with some lingering feelings about the situation with Kinsey

"Sup.", said Gabe

"So, what's going on?", Scot said

"We were just hanging out while my family is out and wanted to see if you wanted to join us.", Tyler said closing the door

"Nice. Yeah, I just got off work and I didn't have anything going on for the rest of the day, so I was pretty glad when Gabe texted me.", Scot said explaining his thought process

"Cool.", was all Tyler offered in reply still nervous about the situation

"You okay Tyler, you seem a little pale?", Scot asked noticing immediately that Tyler looked different than usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some water is all.", Tyler said walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of water.

Scot and Gabe followed him into the kitchen with Gabe rolling his eyes at Tyler. Tyler was cute and all, but he lacked the cunning that Gabe possessed. Maybe after this experience Tyler would learn to relax a little. Tyler finished his glass of water and then Scot spoke up.

"So, what were you guys doing before I got here?", Scot asked taking a seat at the kitchen table

"Oh well we—we were, uh, we were-", Tyler tried to think of a lie but he was cut off by Gabe walking over to him and taking him into a deep kiss.

Tyler completely forgot that there was another body in the room watching them as Gabe's soft lips rested against his. Tyler felt the urge to hold Gabe's cheek, and Gabe's left hand found its way to its favorite spot and cupped Tyler's ass.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!", Scot said in utter dismay standing up from the table

Although shocked Scot never once had the urge to look away from what he was seeing, instead he found himself very much engaged to what he was watching. Gabe broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see Tyler's face go white as he remembered who was watching them.

"Does that answer your question?", Gabe asked sarcastically

"No!", Scot simply answered

"I mean its pretty simple. Tyler and I are having sex.", Gabe bluntly put it

"But…but…but you're with Kinsey. She picked you over me! And Tyler, you're with Jackie!", Scot was trying to make sense of all that was unraveling in front of him but just couldn't.

"What can we say? The heart wants what the heart wants.", Gabe said wrapping an arm around Tyler's waist

Tyler still looked uncomfortable as he was waiting to see what Scot would do. Gabe was very much the opposite and remained calm trying to talk Scot through what he was witnessing.

"I-I mean I don't care if you guys are gay, but have you told your girlfriends?", Scot asked out of concern for the girls

"Why do they need to know? Actually, you're the only one who knows about this.", Gabe said giving an answer that made both Scot and Tyler uncomfortable as Tyler was still not fully comfortable that the two were sneaking around behind the backs of their girlfriends.

"They need to know because you're cheating on them! That's so wrong! And why me? Why are you telling me all this?", Scot said now with a mix of confusion and anger

"Oh, well, we thought that you might be interested in joining us in our fun.", Gabe again bluntly said just trying to speed the process along and get to the sex

Scot was so stunned that he couldn't respond, he couldn't even move. Tyler started to sweat wondering what was going to happen next while Gabe still calmly smiled at Scot and held his arm around Tyler's waist as he already knew the outcome. One way or another Scot would be naked and on Tyler's bed within the next couple of minutes.

"I-I have to go.", Scot finally said after standing silent and immobile for far too long

Scot turned and headed to the front door, while he was shocked and appalled at the offer it took a lot for him to turn it down. He'd have been lying if he said he wasn't a little curious about what it would be like. Tyler had to be sure that Scot wouldn't say anything, so he ran in front of Scot to stop him and let him plead his case for staying quiet. While Gabe went off in the other direction to retrieve the music box.

"Wait, Scot, please.", Tyler said putting his hands-on Scot's shoulders

"Move Tyler.", Scot ordered

"Please don't say anything about this to anyone.", Tyler begged with the Englishman

"I don't want to out you but what you guys are doing to those girls is wrong and I can't stand by and let them get hurt like this. I won't tell anyone else, but I will be telling them and then it will be between you and them.", Scot said explaining why he thinks what Tyler and Gabe are doing isn't wrong, but the way they are going about it is.

Scot lifted his right foot as he was about to take a step around Tyler and walk to the door, but as he lifted his foot, he put it back down and stood in place. Tyler looked up, confused, to see a confused Scot looking back at him.

"What's happening? I can't move.", Scot said struggling to move his body

Tyler looked over Scot's shoulder and saw Gabe standing there with the music box in his hands. Tyler walked over to Gabe.

"You promised me that you wouldn't use the box.", Tyler whispered

"I know, but I also said that all boys need is a little push and I'm about to show you that's true. Also do you want him to out us to everyone and create unnecessary problems in out lives?", Gabe whispered back

Tyler was caught between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to do things against Scot's will, but he didn't want to deal with the fallout of his and Gabe's relationship to the public even more. Tyler stood to the side and let Gabe conduct his plan. Gabe smiled knowing that he had Tyler under his full control without the use of any magic and would soon have Scot in the same position only using magic to push him into the palm of his hand.

"Turn around.", Gabe spoke into the box

Scot spun around facing the two teens.

"I should have known.", Scot said seeing the box in Gabe's hands

"Look, if you let me go then I promise I won't say anything.", Scot said trying to bargain with Gabe

"As much as we appreciate the offer, I have to say that we are beyond that point now. Walk up to Tyler's room", Gabe said giving another command

Scot had no choice as he started to walk up the stairs to Tyler's bedroom. Gabe followed behind him and Tyler reluctantly followed behind Gabe. Scot walked into Tyler's room and stood in the middle as still as a statue. Gabe followed behind and waited for Tyler to come and stand by his side.

"So, what now?", Scot asked

"I think I'll keep things a surprise as we move along.", Gabe said before setting the box down on the dresser behind him.

Gabe turned back around and then kissed Tyler, who just couldn't resist Gabe's soft pink lips. The two made out, Tyler ran his hand's through Gabe's hair while sliding his tongue into the younger teens mouth. Gabe grabbed handfuls of Tyler's firm ass while moaning into Tyler's mouth. Scot initially closed his eyes to the scene but the longer it went on he had to look as his curiosity was getting the better of him. Once he looked, he couldn't look away at the two going at it. He had sex and seen porn before but there wasn't quite anything like watching two sexy persons going at it right in front of you. To his embarrassment Scot was beginning to become aroused, he tried to hold it in as he didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"Mmmph.", Gabe moaned before taking his hands and bringing them to Tyler's unbuttoned plaid flannel that he wore over a white thermal and peeled it off his body.

Scot couldn't help but notice the way Tyler's arm muscles pushed up against the tight fabric of his thermal. Tyler also in the heat of the moment pulled Gabe's horizontally striped shirt over the top of his head and to the ground. Scot was now admiring Gabe's slight frame as the two continued to make out. Gabe again took his hands from Tyler's body and put them at the base of Tyler's shirt lifting it over his head and dropping it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Scot was now fully entranced at the sight of Tyler's muscles; he could no longer deny to himself that he wanted to worship his body as Gabe had been getting to do. Scot could also do nothing about the growing bulge at the front of his pants.

"Stop, stop, stop.", Gabe said panting and breaking the intense make out section between him and Tyler.

Tyler also breathing heavy paid no mind to Scot standing in front of them, rather he was concerned solely on the dick poking him in the thigh, he just wanted to rip Gabe's pants off and let him go to town and then he heard Gabe speak.

"Look, I told you all he needed was a little push.", Gabe said looking at an embarrassed Scot who was sporting a near full erection in his tight jeans.

Tyler looked and was speechless, he didn't think Gabe actually knew what he was doing, rather he thought that he would just use the box the entire time.

"Ty, will you take off your pants for me?", Gabe asked while looking at Scot

Tyler, without hesitation, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, slid them down his legs, and stepped out giving Scot a full view of Tyler in nothing but a pair of white CK's and sporting a full erection that snaked up the left side of his hip.

"Ugh.", Scot let out an involuntary moan making Tyler blush that he was now being adored by two men.

"Yeah, he's something isn't he. His cute innocent face, to his arms, and his abs, even his.", Gabe said as he ran his hand down Tyler's body highlighting all of his carved features until stopping at his cock, giving Tyler a couple of jerks before letting go and walking over to Scot.

"You want him don't you?", Gabe asked softly to Scot

Scot didn't say anything at first trying to stay strong. Gabe then placed his hand on Scot's cheek, leaned in and kissed him softly. Scot leaned into the kiss letting Gabe's soft lips press against his own. Gabe took his right hand and cupped Scot's left ass cheek and pulled him in to the kiss more. Each could feel their erections pressing against each other. Gabe the broke the kiss and leaned into Scot's ear.

"I'll ask again. You want Tyler, don't you?", Gabe whispered sensually into his ear

"Yesss.", Scot replied with a soft whimpering moan

"That's what I thought.", Gabe said

Gabe leaned back and took the bottom of Scot's yellow polo and lifted it over his head. For the first time to both Gabe and Tyler they saw the brown torso revealed to them. Scot's pecs and abs were to be admired with his dark nipples. Tyler stuck his hand in his underwear and started to jerk his dick as he watched Gabe kiss Scot's neck, then his pecs, then his abs. Gabe came back up and kissed Scot, while they made out Gabe moved his hand's to Scot's magnificent nipples and started to play with them. Tyler was enjoying the show but felt like he was being kept out of the fun Gabe described to him earlier to even get him on board with his plan. Tyler walked over to his bed, pulled his underwear off, and laid on his back jerking his cock.

"Ah hem.", Tyler sarcastically cleared his throat to draw attention to himself.

Gabe stopped playing with Scot's nipples and stop kissing him getting a soft moan of sadness from Scot and looked over Scot's shoulder. Gabe smiled and looked back at Scot. Scot started to look over his shoulder, but Gabe stopped him with his hand.

"Take off your shoes and socks.", Gabe said this time not needing to use the box.

Scot did as was told and then looked back into Gabe's eyes. Gabe reached out his right hand and palmed Scot's dick in his hand.

"Ahh.", Scot let out a soft moan as his dick was being held by another boy for the first time.

"You are going to listen to his requests now okay? Anything he wants, you're going to do. Got it?", Gabe said giving control of Scot to Tyler, not that Scot minded.

Scot nodded and then turned around looking at Tyler jerking his dick with his legs spread open, his jaw literally dropped at the sight of such a man. As Scot stood in awe and awaiting his first command from Tyler, Gabe reached from behind and undid the belt buckle, button, and zipper on Scot's jeans, and then pushed them with his UnderArmour underwear down his legs and to the ground. Gabe was greeted with a beautiful, supple, hairless ass while Tyler looked at a clean-shaven set of cock and balls. Scot, being from the UK, was uncut and the hood covered his helmet headed cock, Scot was certainly the smallest of the three at 6 inches and his girth and balls were about average, but his body was absolutely flawless. Scot stepped out of his remaining clothes and jerked his dick while waiting for Tyler.

"Kiss me.", Tyler said out of nowhere

Scot rapidly hopped onto the bed and laid his naked body against Tyler's and passionately kissed him. The two let each other's tongues in their mouth and relentlessly went at it. Scot moved from kissing Tyler's lips to kissing his neck. Gabe was enjoying the show but wasn't going to let Scott have all the fun, he kicked off his shoes and socks, then took off his pants and underwear, the boxers he borrowed from Tyler to be specific. Gabe waited for the perfect moment to jump in and he saw his opportunity when Scot moved from Tyler's neck to his left pec, Gabe hopped on the bed and started to lick and kiss Tyler's right pec.

"Oh my god!", Tyler yelled out have never experienced two people worship his body like this before.

Each boy ravished Tyler's glorious body for minutes on end, Gabe and Scot's dicks covering his body in pre cum every time they moved their hips. Gabe and Scot would periodically stop and kiss only tasting Tyler on their tongues. Gabe reached down and gave Tyler's cock a few tugs finding it completely drenched in his own pre cum. The moans of the boys filled the enormous house.

"Guy's. Guy's stop. It's too much.", Tyler said coming close to the brink but not wanting to cum without having his dick even touched

Gabe and Scot stopped and knelt on either side of Tyler on the bed. Tyler's chest shined with the spit of the two boys as it fell and rose from Tyler catching his breath.

"Get up on your knees.", Gabe said to Scot on the other side of Tyler

Scot did as told and Gabe took hold of his dick pulling back the foreskin and reveling a glistening head.

"Ahhh ungh.", Scot moaned as Gabe took his dick into his mouth and started to give him a blow job.

Gabe easily swallowed Scot's dick whole getting it nice and wet. Gabe's goal was not to get Scot to cum, or even pleasure him, just get his dick lubricated however, Gabe had such skill and talent that he was getting undesired results. Gabe felt his mouth flood with pre cum and Scot started to fuck his face. Gabe suddenly pulled back and left Scot edging.

"Gahh.", Scot moaned at the sudden lack of a wet mouth around his dick

"Tyler, on all fours please.", Gabe politely requested of Tyler

Tyler smiled and rolled over propping himself up on his knees and hands. Gabe reached down and slid two fingers into Tyler's hole.

"Ungh.", Tyler moaned having not felt the presence in three days

Gabe continued to work his fingers around Tyler's hole while looking at Scot, who kept his dick hard.

"Go ahead.", Gabe said to Scot withdrawing his fingers

Scot moved behind Tyler on his knees and rubbed his lubed-up dick against his hole. Scot then plunged his dick into the prepped hole.

"Ohhh.", Scot moaned at the tight ass he was fucking

Tyler similarly moaned and Gabe watched as he played with his big dick. Tyler, while still new, found Scot much less of a challenge to accommodate than Gabe and was easier to open himself up. Tyler relaxed and felt Scot slam all 6 inches into him. Scot was wildly impatient and fucked hard and fast, the teasing show he'd been put through, the feeling of someone taking control of him, Tyler's sexy tight ass, the almost orgasmic blow job from Gabe. All of his feelings rose to a crashing crescendo within minutes of entering Tyler.

"Ooo-ooo-ooooo", Scot moaned as he pumped Tyler full of his cum

Gabe stepped behind Scot as he orgasmed, reached under his arms, and played with his jutting dark nipples.

"He's a fantastic fuck, isn't he?", Gabe whispered into Scot's ear while still toying with his nipples.

Scot nodded his head as he came down from his orgasm and pulled out of Tyler. Tyler rolled back over onto his back and slid up the bed. Gabe took his hands, that still played with Scot's nipples and moved them to his sweaty back, Gabe pushed Scot down on the bed. Scot wasn't expecting it and didn't break the fall with his arms, slamming into the mattress. Scot lifted his head and saw he was in between Tyler's legs and Tyler was stroking his dick.

Scot didn't even need a command, he took Tyler's dick in his right hand and put his mouth on top of his head. Scot tasted pre cum for the first time and was in such a state that he couldn't take in the detail of its taste, he just knew that he wanted to make Tyler cum in his mouth.

Gabe, watching from behind enjoyed seeing Scot bob his head up and down on Tyler. But, even more so, he enjoyed seeing his exposed hole. The big, dark skinned ass had opened up and shown itself to Gabe. Gabe got up on the bed, knelt behind Scot, and shoved a finger inside.

"Mmmmmph.", Scot moaned with Tyler's dick gagging his mouth

Gabe put a second finger in just as quickly, and then a third. Gabe worked on Scot's virgin ass like a jackhammer worked on potholes. Gabe was making sure to stretch Scot out as much as he could, because he also wanted a fast fuck. Gabe continued to finger fuck Scot and rubbing against his prostate making Scot moan harder around Tyler's dick. Gabe pulled his fingers out and spit on his dick, giving him some much needed lube. Gabe stuck the knob of his monstrous dick against Scot's hole and pushed in.

"MMMMMMMMPHH!", Scot let out a thunderous moan that vibrated Tyler's cock

"Ahhh", Tyler moaned feeling the vibrations on his cock

Tyler was in paradise having just gotten fucked, now getting a blow job, and watching Gabe work Scot over. Gabe was all too happy to see that Tyler was completely on board because after they finished with Scot, he had yet another teen in mind to bring into the fold. Gabe found Scot's hole surprisingly relaxed for a virgin. He had more than half his cock in already and there was little resistance from Scot, he was a true born whore.

Tyler and Gabe continued to use Scot's holes for what felt like hours but in reality was maybe 10 minutes. Tyler and Gabe had both reached their breaking points and Scot had gotten comfortable not knowing or caring when they would finish. Gabe gave Tyler a smirk and Tyler smirked back. Tyler used his hands to grab onto Scot's hair and began to face fuck the boy, while on the back-end Gabe rammed the rest of his cock into Scot and gripped his hips fucking harder and faster. The stifled moans of Scot only aroused Tyler further, Gabe and Tyler were free flowing and proud about their moans that filled the air.

"G-god da-damn!", Tyler moaned as it was all too much for him and he filled Scot's mouth with his jizz.

Scot lifted his head from Tyler's cock and swallowed the warm salty liquid.

"Uh-uh-uhhhhh!", Gabe moaned from behind as his balls slapped against Scot's perfect butt one last time and filled his guts with his cum.

Scot having never had a sexual experience with guys before had just finished getting fucked and filled with cum on both ends. It was all too much for the Brit and when Gabe pulled his cock out of him he fell by Tyler's side and immediately went to sleep.

"Aww. Well isn't that cute?", Gabe said jokingly as he admired his latest handiwork

Gabe laid down on Tyler's other side and cuddled with him.

"So how are your feeling?", Gabe asked Tyler

"Amazing! You were right, so much more you can do with three people.", Tyler said admitting he was wrong and seemingly forgetting about how they got Scot into bed in the first place.

"Just imagine what we could do with four.", Gabe said using one of his fingers to circle Tyler's nipple

Gabe looked up at Tyler and Tyler looked back down at Gabe with a smile on his face.

_To be continued…_

_I'm glad so many of you enjoyed this story. I hope chapter two lived up to expectations. I have one more chapter in mind and I'll try to get that out to you guys soon!_

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

_This story does contain spoilers for the first season of Locke & Key and takes place after the events of the first season._

"So how are you feeling?", Gabe asked Tyler

"Amazing! You were right, so much more you can do with three people.", Tyler said admitting he was wrong and seemingly forgetting about how they got Scot into bed in the first place.

"Just imagine what we could do with four.", Gabe said using one of his fingers to circle Tyler's nipple

Gabe looked up at Tyler and Tyler looked back down at Gabe with a smile on his face.

"What did you have in mind now?", Tyler asked Gabe

Gabe looked down to see Tyler's sexual appetite hadn't been quenched yet. Tyler was already sporting another massive hard-on. Gabe stopped teasing Tyler's nipple and used his index finger to push down on the erect appendage, then releasing the finger to watch the cock spring back up and bob for a moment.

"Well you remember when you first came to town, and tried out for the hockey team?", Gabe asked

"Yeah.", Tyler said a bit thrown off

"I was thinking you could invite Javi over.", Gabe pitched his idea

Tyler first gave a look of confusion thinking there was no way that Javi, even deep down, had any homosexual tendencies, But, then he looked to his left and looked over the sleeping, naked Scot who he'd have said the same thing about not one hour ago. However, if this time they were wrong then he knew Javi wouldn't be as considerate as Scot would have been when it came to keeping it a secret.

"I'm not so sure. He's a bit different than Scot.", Tyler said expressing his concern

"Different, yes. But, that's why he'll make such a good addition.", Gabe said trying to give reasons to try.

"But, if it goes wrong, he won't hesitate to tell everyone in town.", Tyler said

"If it goes wrong then we just remove the memory with the mind key.", Gabe said sternly

Tyler was taken aback. To remove someone's memories and put someone under their control was power that he didn't yet feel comfortable using and didn't know what the morality behind using it was. He mulled the idea over for a little, while looking at Gabe and their last campaign, Scot, which turned out so well. Finally, his sexual desires won out over his concern.

"Get my phone. I'll text him.", Tyler said to Gabe

Gabe gladly got up off the bed and went to get Tyler's phone. Gabe got the phone from the dresser and tossed it to Tyler, still on the bed.

"Hey man, you want to hang?", Tyler texted Javi

Tyler set the phone down and they waited for a response. Tyler looked over at Scot curled up in the fetal position as he slept, he ran his hand from Scot's shoulder to his ass and gave it a squeeze.

"How was he?", Gabe asked Tyler

"Really, really good. I think I want to try his ass this next time if you don't mind.", Tyler said admiring Scot's newly broken in ass

"That's fine. I've got my eye on Javi anyway.", Gabe said accepting Tyler's request.

"Do you think you'll let one of them fuck you?", Tyler asked Gabe

"I've considered it, but I'm of more use with this than my ass.", Gabe said cupping his genitals

Tyler's phone dinged.

"Sure man. What's up?", Javi texted back

"Want to meet up at my place?", Tyler responded

"Cool. Omw", Javi responded

"Okay, he's coming over.", Tyler said

"Perfect!", Gabe said with enthusiasm that he'd again fuck another of the hot boys in town.

While they waited Gabe and Tyler took a quick shower, resisting the urge to use any more energy before Javi arrives. They let Scot sleep with the intention that they will wake him when it was time to get active again. They finished the shower and threw on some athletic shorts and t-shirts, went downstairs, and waited in the kitchen. They rehydrated for what was to come and discussed what the plan would be.

After a few minutes they heard a car pull up and they perked up a little. You could hear Javi's footsteps approach the front door and then there was a knock at the door. Tyler got up from the table, went to the door, and opened it up.

"What's up man?", Javi asked dapping Tyler up

"Hey man.", Tyler said leading him into the kitchen

"Oh hey, Gabe right?", Javi said seeing Gabe in the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Yeah. What's up?", Gabe said playing everything off cool.

"tsss. God damn it.", Javi said

"What's wrong.", Tyler asked

"Coach has been killing us at hockey practice. My shoulders and back are destroying me.", Javi said rubbing his shoulder

"Well…", Tyler said stepping behind Javi's chair and placing his hands on his shoulders starting to massage him

Gabe looked at Tyler and Tyler gave Gabe a shrug that said, "This isn't the plan but let's roll with it." Gabe just gave a nod and watched as Javi close his eyes and wince every time Tyler rolled his thumb over a knot in his back.

"Ahh, tss, mmm.", Javi seemed not to care as he started to moan lightly as his sore back was getting properly worked over by Tyler

Tyler nodded to Gabe thinking that this would be a good chance to test the waters and see how many of the keys they would have to use on Javi. Gabe got up from his chair and walked over to Javi's chair and knelt down beside him. Javi was wearing a long sleeve tee that what white over the chest and torso, but grey down the arms, and it was thin enough to show that his nipples were erect, from one reason or another that was going to be Gabe's area of focus.

Gabe reached up and carefully put his hands under Javi's shirt. Javi was didn't even notice the movement from Gabe because Tyler was doing such a great job keeping him preoccupied. Gabe and Tyler both enjoyed Javi's soft moans, but they couldn't wait to hear them from the bedroom. Gabe slowly moved his hands up, careful to not graze Javi's abs. Gabe arrived to his prize and lowered his thumb and index fingers on the erected nubs and slowly worked them like radio knobs. Javi's eyes shot open and he looked down.

"What the fuck?", Javi asked, but didn't make any attempt to move

"You like it don't you.", Gabe asked looking in his eyes and twisting his nips

"Ohhh", Javi moaned and covered his mouth

Tyler and Gabe never slowed down as they kept up the pressure. Javi didn't know what to do, he never even imagined the possibility of being in this position with two guys. He couldn't deny the pleasure he was feeling though and gave into the idea of seeing where this was going. Gabe's mouth was watering watching Tyler massage Javi from his point of view. Javi was getting worked like he'd never been and was enjoying it. However, Tyler was growing impaitient and decided that the slow introduction for Javi was working well enough.

Tyler suddenly stopped and walked around to the front of Javi. Javi opened his eyes only momentarily before Tyler smashed his lips against Javi's. Javi was receptive and really got into it and going into full on making out. Tyler took his left hand and placed it on the back of Javi's head, holding him in place. Tyler took his right hand and grabbed Javi's crotch, he was disappointed to feel that he was completely soft, but encouraged that Javi moaned into his mouth as he groped him.

Tyler broke the kiss, pulled his hands back, and Gabe retreated as well. All three looked at each other exchanging glances.

"Uhhh. I don't know what to say.", Javi said still sitting in the chair

"Want to fuck?", Gabe asked him

Javi looked at Tyler and Tyler simply shrugged. Gabe and Tyler had become so comfortable at this point that they would be prepared for any response. Javi stood up from his chair and took a moment to think about his response. Again, he'd never expected to find himself in this situation but while many people though him to be close minded he actually was quite adventurous, but he didn't know if he was this adventurous.

"Ok.", Javi said looking at Tyler

"Great!", Gabe said heading upstairs to Tyler's room

Javi looked at Tyler. Tyler gave him a flirtatious look.

"Well I guess you're full of surprises, aren't you?", Tyler said smacking Javi on the butt and following him up to his room.

Javi stepped into Tyler's room and stopped as he crossed the doorway taking into account all the details of the room. The clothes that were tossed on the floor, the messy bed, and most of all the naked teen that was sleeping on it.

"Woah, is-is that Scot?", Javi asked getting closer to the boy now at a new angle so he could see his soft cock at rest.

Tyler and Gabe who were both going commando under their shorts were now starting to show a bit.

"Yeah, earlier this morning Scot decided to join us in our fun.", Gabe put it briefly

"So, he and you guys already?", Javi asked still looking over the sleeping Englishman

"Fucked? Yeah, he fucked Tyler here and I fucked him. So, now the real question is, since this time you are the guest of honor, who do you want to fuck?", Gabe asked

Javi stood speechless, not knowing what to say. Gabe motioned for him to come back over to where he and Tyler were standing, closer to the foot of the bed. Javi did as asked and stood in-between the boys. Gabe made the first move this time by putting his right hand on the back of Javi's head and pulling him in close to his mouth and making out with him, their lips coming apart and crashing back together, Gabe took any chance he could to stick his tongue into Javi's mouth. Gabe could taste the tang leftover from a glass of OJ that Javi had before coming over, and Javi could taste the faint notes of what had happened prior to him coming over. After watching for a moment Tyler put his left hand on Javi's right shoulder and gave a light push that told Javi to turn towards him. Javi broke the kiss with Gabe, turned to Tyler and kissed him, following much the same way that Gabe did, this time though Javi was the one to grab Tyler by the back of the head. Tyler returned the touch with one of his own as he cupped Javi's ass in his right hand, he could tell it wasn't as good as his, but it was better than Scot's or Gabe's.

Suddenly Javi felt Gabe's hand on his shoulder motioning for him to turn back around. Javi did as beckoned and broke the kiss with Tyler only to be barraged by Gabe's lips yet again. Javi was getting so worked up, he was barely given any time to breathe, the boys were keeping him in a constant state of euphoria so that he never had time to think twice. As Gabe made out with Javi, Tyler put his hands on Javi's ass and gently squeezed, then sliding his hands up the ass and to Javi's shirt. Tyler pulled the shirt up, Javi's arms raised automatically, the shirt slipped off in-between one of Gabe's kissed and Tyler threw it on the pile of all the other previously discarded clothes. Tyler couldn't see his front but he could admire Javi's naturally tanned and toned back, he ran his hands down his shoulders to his waist. Tyler grabbed onto his waist and flipped him around, he briefly admired Javi's six pack and defined chest before making out with the hockey player yet again.

As much as Gabe was enjoying the foreplay with the new boy he really wanted to continue. While Tyler and Javi were making out he went over to Scot, who somehow managed to not be disturbed by the sounds of moans or kissing. Gabe knelt down so that his face was now level with Scot, he cupped Scot's cheek in his hand and kissed him softly on the lips but applying enough pressure to make sure Scot knew someone was there. Scot's eyes opened to the newly familiar sight of Gabe kissing him. Gabe broke the kiss and got back to his feet, he offered his hand to Scot who took it and got up from the bed with a long stretch.

"Hello sleepy head.", Gabe said

"Hey, how long was I asleep?", Scot asked

"Not long, but long enough for us to bring another friend.", Gabe said while pointing over in Javi's direction

"Gabe what the fuck?", Scot said with alarm and grabbing one of the pillows from Tyler's bed and covering his lower area.

Javi wanted to look at what the new commotion was but Tyler kept his focus on him.

"What?", Gabe asked genuinely confused

"It's like a goddamn whore house in here.", Scot said

"Yeah and you're the whores.", Gabe said as a joke, but Scot gave a troubled look

"Look, he's already seen you naked, so _this _isn't of much use.", Gabe said as he took the pillow from Scot and put it back on the bed.

Scot was still uncomfortable, so he used his hands to cover himself up.

"And are you really going to tell me that doesn't make you're dick hard.", Gabe said pointing to Tyler and Javi making out.

While Scot watched, Gabe took his right hand and slid it down Scot's chest, over the abs, then wiggled his fingers underneath Scot's hands, and grabbed a hold of his hardening dick. Scot let his hands fall away as a small moan escaped his lips as Gabe lightly stroked his dick.

"Come on, let's go say high.", Gabe said walking over to Javi and Tyler while guiding Scot by holding onto his dick

"Javi, Scot, I believe you two know each other?", Gabe said

Javi was in such a trance he didn't much take into account that it was another boy that was in front of him, he just leapt into action and put his lips onto Scot's. Scot reciprocated immediately and made out with the shirtless boy. Tyler took a step over to Gabe and gave him a kiss.

"You really know how to pick'em.", Tyler said to Gabe

"No shit.", Gabe boasted that he had successfully picked two seemingly straight boys who were now essentially love stuck puppy dogs

"Shall we?", Gabe asked

"I think you know the answer.", Tyler said

The two pulled off their T-shirts and shorts leaving themselves completely naked, their cockheads dripping with pre-cum. The two then stood on either side of Scot and waited for one of the others to notice. After waiting for 30 seconds the two became impatient, and Gabe took his hand and grabbed Soct's ass and pulled back, Scot got the message and broke the kiss, a stand of spit stretched from his lips and then broke. Javi was sad that the kiss was over but glad that he could catch his breath after the intense make out session he just had with three different boys. Everyone looked down and noticed Javi had a full erection that was being held back by his jeans.

"I asked you earlier, and now that you've had the chance to sample the merchandise so to speak, who would you like to fuck?", Gabe asked

All three, naked, hot, and lined up in a row waiting to be picked by the newest judge. Javi took his time thinking about each and their different qualities.

"I only get to fuck one of you?", Javi asked

"For now, but say you like it and want to keep it going, there's no reason for you not to have us all another day.", Tyler said acting rather slutty

"Well, if I'm only getting one today than it has to be you.", Javi said pointing at Tyler

"It's always you isn't it?", Gabe joked

"I can't help it, the man like what he sees.", Tyler said as he walked back over to Javi, shaking his ass for the others to see, and kissing Javi again.

Tyler broke the kiss and let his hand travel down to Javi's jeans and he cupped the contained cock earning a soft moan from Javi as Gabe and Scot watched

"You're going to fuck me aren't you.", Tyler whispered in Javi's ear

"Mhum.", Javi moaned and nodded his head as Tyler started to move his hand back and forth along Javi's erection

"You're going to take your big cock and tear me open, huh big boy?", Tyler again teasingly whispered in Javi's ear

"Ohhhh yes.", Javi moaned feeling Tyler's breath that close to him he could have bust right then and there into his jeans.

"Then show me.", Tyler whispered one last time before walking away and taking position on all fours on his bed.

Javi considered himself lucky that that's where it ended, but he didn't get much time to relax because Gabe stepped up to him.

"Take off your shoes and socks.", Gabe commanded

Javi quickly untied his shoelaces and kicked his shoes off, then took his socks off. Gabe dropped to his knees, undid the belt buckle, unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, then slid the jeans and his underwear down his legs. Gabe was slapped in the face with a thick 6 ½ inch, cut dick, with wildly untamed dark pubes. Gabe opened his mouth and took the mushroom head into his mouth.

"Oh my god.", Javi moaned getting his first head from a guy

Gabe used his talented throat to take Javi's entire dick in his mouth, every time he bobbed down his nose would take in the musky scent of his pube jungle. Gabe wasn't trying to pleasure Javi so much as he was providing some lube for he and Tyler, once he felt an adequate amount of his saliva coated Javi's cock he pulled off. Scot was in the background stroking his cock and watching Gabe blow Javi. Javi stepped out of his jeans and underwear, turned around and saw Tyler's ass spread open and just waiting for him. This also let Gabe see Javi's ass for the first time, like Tyler his ass was flecked with dark hair, and had a thick forest coming from his crack. Before Javi jumped on the bed Gabe stuck his nose into his crack to took a big whiff in.

"You're much cleaner than I expected.", Gabe complimented

"Just because its hairy doesn't mean I don't wash down there.", Javi said

Javi, a little shaken after just having a guy smell his ass, got on the bed behind Tyler. Tyler smiled as he felt Javi place a hand on his ass.

"Do I need to do anything?", Javi asked looking for an answer from anybody

"He can handle it. Just take it slow at first.", Gabe was the first to answer

Javi took the advice, lined up his cock with Tyler's hole and pushed his head in.

"Ungh!", Tyler moaned into the pillow below him, he didn't know for sure but he thought Javi might be thicker than Gabe.

"Ohhh.", Javi let out a higher pitch moan as he felt Tyler's ass squeeze his dick for the first time.

Javi pushed more of his cock in thrust by thrust, he and Tyler continued to moan, Tyler had become quite adapt in a short amount of time to learning how to accommodate anyone fucking him. With that skill it was in no time that Javi had his whole cock pumping in and out of Tyler. Gabe and Scot watched on until Gabe whispered something into Scot's ear. Scot smiled and moved toward the bed, he turned over onto his back, laid on the bed and shimmied upwards in-between Javi and Tylers legs. Once Scot was under he took hold of Tyler's cock and put it in his mouth.

Javi was now fucking with full force which in turn meant that Scot was letting Tyler's cock face fuck him with Javi's rhythm. Gabe eagerly watched from behind as Javi fucked Tyler and Scot sucked away on Tyler's dick. Gabe walked up behind the three, he put his hand on Scot's chest and pinched his erect nipples making him moan around Tyler's cock. He moved his hand downward and gave Scot's dick a few tugs, but he had a plan in mind and knew what his next step was. Gabe got underneath Scot from the floor, brought his face to Scot's ass, spread the dark cheeks and used his tongue to prep Scot for another fuck. Gabe flicked his tongue over the sensitive area and began plunging his tongue in and out giving him a taste of his cum that he thrust in there an hour ago. The room was filled with moans from horny teenage boys.

"Oh god Tyler. I'm gonna cum!", Javi moaned no longer able to keep his stroke game up

"Pull out, cum on my back!", Tyler quickly commanded

Javi slid out and stroked himself a few more times before coating Tyler's muscular back in his cum. Javi started to catch his breath and got off the bed. Gabe plunged his tongue in Scot's ass one last time and then got up as well. Scot didn't want to stop sucking Tyler but he knew it was time to switch things up. Scot got out from under Tyler and immediately lapped up all of Javi's cum on Tyler's back.

"Our little cum whore.", Gabe teased before kissing Scot and getting a taste of Javi's salty jizz

Tyler got off the bed and awaited what would happen next.

"Scot get on the bed and lay on your back.", Gabe ordered

Scot did as told and waited further instructions.

"Your turn Tyler.", Gabe said walking over to Javi who had taken a seat on the floor

Tyler smiled having his dick freshly lubed, and Scot already prepped. Scot lifted his legs in the air and grabbed on to his ankles, exposing his hole. Tyler hopped on the bed, rubbed his fingers from Scot's sack to his hole, aligned his dick and pushed the first couple of inches in.

"Uhhhhh.", Scot moaned as his hole was penetrated the second time that day.

Tyler had masterful movements twisting his hips and moving side to side. It was a delight to watch from behind as Gabe and Javi could attest to, but Scot was the one getting the most pleasure out of it every time Tyler hit his prostate. Scot moaned deliriously as Tyler really started to fuck him.

"Do me a favor and silence Scot would you?", Gabe asked

"What does that mean?", Javi asked

"I want to see what you think it means.", Gabe said curious at what Javi would come up with

Javi got up from the floor, got on the bed, put one leg over Scot's body, faced Tyler who smiled as what he was about to watch, and then lowered his ass onto Scot's face. Javi moaned when he felt the warm breath of Scot's pants hit his sensitive area. Scot took it in stride and licked Javi's hairy hole.

"Oh fuck.", Javi moaned as he felt Scot's tongue try to enter him

Gabe just stroked his dick as he enjoyed the show the boys were putting on for him. Tyler moaned as he fucked Scot, Scot moaned into Javi's ass, and Javi moaned having his hole opened for the first time. Gabe walked over and picked up Scot's neglected cock and began stroking it. He moved his thumb over the urethra, pulled the foreskin back, and jerked him off. Scot's chest rose and fell quickly around all this stimulation.

"MM gomma mum!", Scot tried to warn but with Javi's ass in his face it was too muffled and he released several shots of cum onto his abs and Gabe's hand.

Tyler pulled his dick out while Javi leaned over and cleaned Scot's abs of the jizz. Gabe licked his own hand clean while standing up, and Javi got off the bed leaving Scot the only one still on the bed, panting, and glistening.

"Come on there big guy. Can't have you falling asleep again.", Gabe said offering a hand to the exhausted boy.

Scot took the hand and got up off the bed with a wobble in his legs finding it hard to stand after the pounding he'd received today.

"Javi, on all fours.", Gabe ordered

Javi did as commanded and got on the bed on all fours. His ass hole wet with Scot's spit, begging to get filled. Gabe nodded to Tyler that he could take Javi's virginity. Tyler was thrilled as he got up on the bed, his well lubed cock ready to go, thanks to Scot's tonguing hopefully Javi will be a little more relaxed. Tyler rubbed his cock along the hairy ass crack, he pulled back, pressed his head against Javi's hole and pushed in.

"Nnghhh!", Javi moaned at the pain of having his asshole stretched

Tyler knew exactly what Javi was going through, he pushed a little harder and got past the ring of muscles trying to keep him out.

"Ahhh.", Javi moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure

Gabe smiled as he watched Tyler loosen Javi up getting more of his dick inside the Latin boy. Gabe walked toward the bed and knelt in front of Javi's mouth, Javi looked down at the beast of the cock in front of him and knew what his job would be. Gabe rolled back the foreskin and when Javi opened his mouth to moan at Tyler rubbing against his prostate Gabe shoved his cock in Javi's throat.

"Oh yeah little Javi, that's nice.", Gabe teased as he started to move his dick in and out.

On the other end Tyler had worked Javi to a comfortable degree and he pushed the rest of his dick into him.

"Ugh Javi take it all.", Tyler moaned as he started to thrust in and out of the teen underneath him

Scot's stood by and watched, stroking his dick watching Javi be spit roasted. Gabe moaned every so often whenever Javi moaned around his dick, but mostly remained silent, more than happy to watch Tyler fuck Javi. Tyler started to go faster, and faster no longer able to hold back the orgasm that he'd carefully edged himself to.

"Javi fuck!", Tyler screamed as Javi contracted his muscles and Tyler released wave after wave of his cum into Javi's ass. Javi just moaned around Gabe's dick making Gabe smile. Tyler finished his orgasm and pulled out of Javi's ass bringing some of his cum with him. Tyler then laid down on the right side of the bed and caught his breath.

Gabe looked over at Scot who brought his dick back to full hardness and motioned for him to mount Javi. Scot gladly took the invitation and got on the bed behind Javi's throbbing hole.

"Don't worry Javi, if you could take Tyler, this will be nothing.", Scot said patting Javi on the ass admitting his own short comings compared to Tyler.

Scot took his dick, lined it up, and shoved the entire thing in at once. Javi let out a heavily stifled moan thanks to Gabe's dick gagging his mouth.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good.", Scot complimented Javi's tight ass as he started to thrust in and out

Gabe pushed more of his dick down Javi's throat as he now got to enjoy watching Scot frantically fuck Javi. Tyler, not wanting to be left out of the fun, reached up with his hand and slowly jerked Javi's rock hard cock.

"mmmmmmm", Javi moaned something but nobody could make it out

"What's that baby? You want more? Okay, Scot. Give it all you've got!", Gabe teasingly ased questions

Whether Javi wanted Scot to fuck harder or not remains unknown to the boys but when Scot did begin to fuck harder, Javi surly enjoyed it. Scot's balls slapped against Javi's hairy ass, Javi had drool dripping out of his mouth that he couldn't stop from falling because of Gabe's cock, and Tyler stroked his dick enough to keep him on edge but not enough let him cum.

"Oh Javi baby!", Scot moaned had he pumped his load into Javi, admittedly a much smaller load than the ones he produced earlier that day. Scot finished, pulled out and again now brought a little mixture of his cum and Tyler's out with him. He now laid on the left side of the bed.

Gabe removed his dick from Javi's mouth and Javi let spit spill out of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. For the moment Tyler stopped jerking Javi off and waited. Gabe got off the bed and walked to the foot of it.

"On your back Javi, I want to see that pretty face while I fuck you.", Gabe instructed

Javi rolled over, a little sore after just getting fucked twice, and lifted his legs in the air. Gabe could see the cum start to trickle out of him. Gabe mounted the bed, took his lubed-up cock and pushed in the first half of his 9 inches.

"Unnnghhh.", Javi moaned

"Oh, you're a natural.", Gabe said pleased with how easy his cock slid in but also how tight his hole felt. Gabe worked his cock in little by little, taking it all very slow. Javi moaned like a blathering idiot as Gabe slowly fucked him, Tyler resumed jerking his cock, and now Scot played with his nipples.

"Fuck me!", Javi moaned

"We already are sweetie.", Scot moaned into Javi's ear getting a laugh from Gabe and Tyler

Each boy slowly and teasingly performed their act. Javi couldn't stay sill and he began gyrating his hips. Scot and Tyler took their pace from Gabe, when Gabe picked up the pace, they picked up the pace, when Gabe slowed down, they slowed down. Javi didn't even realize that Gabe had gotten his entire 9 inches into him, that was the beauty of taking it slowly and teasing the boy for as long as possible.

"See Javi, when all you do is fuck girls you never get to learn about this stuff, you don't learn how to take it slow. Now get ready for the reward.", Gabe said giving Javi his lesson

After edging him Gabe was finally ready to cum and ready to let Javi have the best orgasm of his life. Gabe picked up the pace, gradually at first and then rapidly. Tyler was not working to finish Javi, and Scot looked to give him as much pleasure as possible. Gabe's balls slapped against Javi's ass, Javi's dick pooled pre-cum in his uncut pubes.

"Gabe!", Javi moaned as all the stimulation got to him and he shot the most cum he ever had, one shot flew above he head onto the back board, three landed on his face, two on his chest, two on his abs, and the rest dribbled down his cock.

"Ungh!", Gabe made a soft moan of Javi's hole tightened and he unleashed volley after volley of hot spunk into Javi. Once finished he pulled a mixture of the three seamen out with him, getting tangled in the hair. Javi's hole throbbing, still craving more.

Tyler cleaned Javi's cock, bush, and abs. While Scot licked his chest and face clean. Javi laid there having just taken three guys in his ass and receiving the best orgasm of his life. Gabe got off the bed and went to the bathroom to start a shower, before coming back into the room.

"If you want to shower before you go then you are more than welcome to, but Tyler and I would like our alone time now.", Gabe said

"So that's it?", Scot asked

"For now, yes. His family will be home soon, we're going to tell them about us, and it would be best if you weren't here for that. But, like come on, we're obviously going to do this again. Just right now, you two gotta go.", Gabe explained

Over the next 30 minutes the boys cleaned themselves up, cleaned the room, and got dressed. They said goodbye to Scot and Javi, then got ready for the family.

"You really think this is a good idea?", Tyler asked

"It's what's best. It will be weird for a little, but I think everyone will get used to it.", Gabe said

"Okay, I'm going to trust you on this one.", Tyler said kissing Gabe and then hearing a car approach

Tyler went to go greet them at the door. Gabe smiled, he had a bond stronger than he'd ever have gotten with Kinsey, he still didn't have a plan fully formed yet for taking down the key family, but until he does there wasn't any reason, he couldn't have his fun.

_The End_

_Thanks for all the support on this story, it was a lot of fun to write and I'm glad so many of you got plenty of enjoyment out of it. Please leave a review if you liked this last chapter, always means a lot when I'm able to make you guys happy._


End file.
